


Pick One

by ukranianstairs



Series: At That Time, He [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Luwoo, M/M, Married Couple, One Shot, Romance, Slice of Life, domestic husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukranianstairs/pseuds/ukranianstairs
Summary: Being married is probably one of the things that almost every person in this whole world wants to be, and I happen to be one of the luckiest, to be able to get married with the one I love.





	Pick One

**Author's Note:**

> Fourth and last pairing is LuWoo! Hope you guys will enjoy this!
> 
> *check end notes

Being married is probably one of the things that almost every person in this whole world wants to be, and I happen to be one of the luckiest, to be able to get married with the one I love.

  
"What are we having for dinner tonight?"

  
We're newlyweds, but this kind of thing is not that new to us. We've been living together for the past few months before our marriage and we do this a lot. Even so, it's still fun, despite having to argue a little since our taste palates are different from each other.

  
"How about hot pot? We can have side dishes like Pajeon and Gyeran Jim too."   
"That sounds cool!"

  
It's autumn, and we should eat something that warms our body right? I don't want you to catch a cold, my dear. You're hopeless without me taking care of you so I have to watch out on what you should and should not eat.

  
"Let's have lots of meat in the hotpot!"  
"Add vegies too, please."

  
Your happy expressions when picking ingredients always amazes me. It warms my heart to see you being enthusiastic in anything food related and I can't help but to admire your back profile. Things like these are what makes me want to keep cooking for you, and hell, I learned cooking for you.

  
"Mom! Can I get these?"   
"Snacks? Hmmm you can, but only pick one, honey."  
"Uhh.. I'll go with this one then!"   
"Alright, now go and put back the other one."  
"Okay!"

  
Hmm.. That's kind of cute. I remember doing that with my mom a lot.

  
"J-woo! Can we get these?"

Huh?

"Snacks? Just pick one, please. We're gonna eat lots for dinner."   
"Aahh.. I'll take the chips then!"   
"Silly. Yeah just that."   
"I like snacks okay! Don't act like you don't!"   
"I do, I do. Now go put that other one back."

  
We've shopped a lot for the hotpot ingredients and it has always been fun walking around the supermarket, collecting things to cook. As if it was your first time going to the supermarket, you get amazed at almost everything new that you see. Be it spices, or just something foreign to your knowledge. It's endearing.

  
"Here, take my wallet and pay. I'll bring the groceries."

Huh.. I.. Thank you.

"Hmm, thank you Yukhei."

  
Your kind gestures, are one of the things that I love about you, my dear.

 

Your actions are loud, your affections are visible, and your words are kind. They're such simple things and everyone likes you for those. You're a simple man. You don't think much and if you want to do something, you'll do it without thinking twice. And I love you for that.

  
"I'll bring half of that."  
"Okay then if you want to!"

  
Sometimes you needs help, but you don't say it. Hurting your pride as a man, you said. That's why I help you in the most discrete way possible because obviously, I'm not planning to hurt you even the slightest bit.

  
"I actually slipped in a tub of ice cream."   
"Huh?! Why didn't you tell me!"   
"Hmm.. Why didn't I?"   
"Geez.. But, can I have some before dinner?"  
"No. No sweets before dinner and we agreed on this."   
"But Jungwoooooo."   
"No is no, silly."   
"Fine, be that way."

  
But teasing you a little is fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated! 
> 
> t/n: Pajeon = Korean pancake, Gyeran Jim = Steamed egg
> 
> p/s: I'll be updating four works at a time and it'll be on a sequence of YuTae - DoJae - JohnTen - LuWoo. So the next work is YuTae. Look forward to my updates since it will only get cuter and better character developments!
> 
> Do drop by :)  
> curiouscat.me/ukranianstairs


End file.
